


Ignorance is Bliss

by believeitgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believeitgirl/pseuds/believeitgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, Cas wasn't dead. </p><p>Everyone knew that angels burned their wings into the ground when they died. </p><p>And Cas was an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance is Bliss

“Dean,” Sam’s voice cracked as he grabbed his brother’s shoulder, attempting to get him away from the body for the dozens time in the past half hour.  “Dean, he’s dead.”

“No Sammy, no, he isn’t.” Dean was shaking, arms wrapped tightly around a lip Casitel with blood dripping out of his mouth. Cas jumped in front of a bullet headed toward Dean’s heart. How fucking stupid is that? He wasn’t killed by Windigos or Angels bent up on power but a bullet from a guy trying to mug them. But of course, Cas wasn’t dead.

Everyone knew that angels burned their wings into the ground when they died.

And Cas was an angel.

Dean didn’t cry but he shook, held tightly to Castiel and stared straight at the dead mugger that Sam had shot not a second after he’d let the first bullet fly. 

“Dean, Dean come on,” Sam was quiet, his voice cracking with the emotion he felt for Cas. But Cas was gone and Dean, Dean didn’t want to admit that. He would have to be the strong one in this situation—he’d have to be strong for his brother, like all the times Dean had done for him.

“Come on Dean, let’s put him in the c-car. He’s probably getting really uncomfortable like that. You’re squeezing him too hard.”

“Yea,” Dean nodded, shakily getting to his feet with Castiel still limp in his arms. “Can you open the back seat for me? I’m gonna lay him down.” Sam nodded and gulped before jogging over to the Impala and opening the back door.

Dean set Castiel inside, like he’d seen so many times before since Castiel had fallen and fell asleep on Dean. He turned away and let a few tears fall when he heard Dean say to Castiel’s corpse ‘It’s alright, Cas. We’ll go to Bobby’s and fix this. You’ll be better in no time.’

He had to choke back a sob when Dean kissed his forehead.

Sutting the back door, Dean looked over to Sam who still had tears trailing down his face.

“What are you crying about, Sam?” Eerily calm. “We need to get to Bobby’s. Cas’ needs to get some sleep so he can mojo himself better.” Sam’s heart broke.

“Dean,”

“Come on, Sammy!” Dean called out as he jumped in the front seat and slammed the door shut. 

Sam didn’t move. Dean turned around and gave Sam a deadpan look.

“Come on Sam. Cas needs to sleep in a real bed.”  Dean didn’t see the blood covering his clothes, or feel the blood splatter on his face. He didn’t see the blood covering the pavement or the bullet wound in Castiel’s jacket—he was ignorant to all of that.

Numb, Sam moved to the passenger’s side of the car, trying not to look in the back seat to where a dead Castiel was set, bleeding out all over the seat. (Of course, because Dean believed Cas to be perfectly healthy, he didn’t see the blood coating the seats.)

Driving to Bobby’s hurt more than Sam thought possible. Dean sang along to the music and when “Dust in the Wind” played Dean turned it up and started talking to ‘Castiel’. Sam put his hand over his mouth and started to silently sob as he looked away from Dean.

Apparently, this was one Cas’ favorite songs because of the story Dean told him about when he acted as Death.

Sam wondered if Death knew Castiel was going to die today.

“What the hell, Sammy? What’s the matter?” Sam looked over to Dean, who looked genuinely confused as to why Sam would be crying. They were rolling up Bobby’s driveway before Dean put the Impala in park and stared over at his brother. “You wanna tell me what this is about?”

“Dean,” Sam bit his lip before continuing. “Cas is….” Dean threw his arms up in the air and made out a frustrated noise.

“Of course you want to talk about this to Cas. Alright, Cas, you fucking talk to him.” Dean jerked the started to off before yanking the keys out and opening the door. “If either of you want to talk to me about whatever the hell is bothering you, I’ll be in the garage.” He slammed the door.

Sam just stared as his brother stormed away. Apparently, Dean’s mind when from Cas being seriously injured, to Cas being asleep, to Castiel being awake and able to talk to Sam in the  span of ten minutes. Sam saw Bobby burst out the screen door and start yapping at Dean with crazy eyes, probably questioning why there was blood running down his chest, but Dean waved him off and kept storming his way to the garage.

Bobby turned and locked eyes with Sam and he watched as the insanity bleed out of him and the weight that only death could bring, settle. He walked over to the car as Sam stepped out of it.

“What happened, boy?” Sam leaned his forhead against the frame of the Impala as he let out another round of tears—this time, he didn’t hold back and his entire body shook. He felt weight of Bobby’s hand settle on his shoulder, grounding him to reality.

“Ca-Cas,” Sam motioned to the backseat with one of his hands. The other clutched the Impala so tightly his knuckles turned white. He heard Bobby rustle around behind him and then heard the loud sigh.

“Balls,” There was a hitch in his voice when he asked. “Is- IS he...?” Sam nodded and slid to the ground.

“D-Dean isn’t…. Dean won’t….” Bobby just put his head on Sam’s head and let him sob.

\---   

On Friday Dean made eggs for breakfast.  He asked Sam and Bobby if they wanted any and after they both responded they watched him walk over to the bottom of the stairs and call up to Castiel.

“Cas! I’m making eggs, you want any?” There was no response and Dean just grumbled to himself saying that ‘Stupid angel could make his own freaking breakfast, ignoring him like that.’ Sam broke down crying after Dean vanished into the kitchen.

\---

On Saturday Bobby was ordering pizza for lunch when Dean popped his head around the corner and got Bobby’s attention. “Don’t forget to order breadsticks. Bobby.”

“Why in the hell would I do that?” Dean just gave him a look.

“Their Castiel’s favorite. You always forget to order them and he’s too nice to say anything.” Dean went back to whatever he was doing and Bobby had to slap a hand over his moth before a pained noise left him.

He ordered the breadsticks.

The sat untouched on the kitchen table.

\---

Sunday the alarm at 7 am went off like every Sunday morning. The grumble that accompanied it went off as well.

“Seriously, Cas, I know you go to church and all but turn off you’re fucking alarm.” Five minutes later the sound of a person rolling over and a fist hitting plastic and the house was blessedly silent.

Sam went up and turned off the alarm for Sunday after Dean left the house.

\---

Monday, Dean pulled Sam to the side and asked if for some advice. He was shifting from side to side and wringing one of his hands on his jacket, the other in the pocket of his jeans.

“What is it Dean?” Sam snapped.

“Geez Sammy, ask a man for advice and he gets snippy about it.” Sam just sighed.

“What is it Dean?”  Dean finally took a small white, plastic box out of his pocket.

“I know we don’t know when Cas’ birthday is and I was surfing the web on your laptop the other day,” Normally, Sam would have stopped Dean right there and yelled at him for going on his laptop but he didn’t say a word… for obvious reasons. “And I found this.”

Dean lifted the lid of the box and resting atop some cotton fabric was a little wooden angel. It had brown hair, and blue eyes, with black angel wings on its back. Dean must have gotten it custom made because, atop the tiny angel’s white robes, there was a blue tie. A simple chain was attached to figure using a loop that must have been screwing in somehow.

“I know it’s sorta chick flickish but do you think he’ll like it?” Sam slammed his eyes shut and bit his lip until there was a metallic taste in his mouth. He willed himself not to cry—he already cried too much.

“Sammy?” Sam looked up at Dean, who was looking at him in earnest, and gave a broken smile.

“Y-yea,” Sam cleared his throat, he sounded so broken. “Yea, Dean. He’ll love it.” Dean gave out a relieved breath and put the lid back on before re-pocketing the box. He patted Sam on the back and grinned at him.

“Thanks Sammy! You always know what to say.”

Sam collapsed onto the floor once Dean was out of sight and that’s where Bobby found him an hour later.

\---

Tuesday Sam came home with burgers for dinner.

Dean quickly followed him inside, wiping the grease off his hands, before overturning the bag. Rummaging through the food, Dean stopped after the realized something. Sam looked over from the sink.

“Is something wrong? Did I forget something?” Sam looked over the food and mentally counted the amount of burger, fries, and cokes sitting on the table. Nope, all there.

“Where’s Cas’ food—the one with extra pickles?” Oh shit. Sam held his breath.

“Dean,” Sam let out a pained noise. “Dean, Cas is,” Dean waved him off, letting the burger in his hands hit the table.

“It’s alright. I wasn’t hungry anyway.”

Sam and Bobby ate double the amount of burgers they usually ate.

\---

Wednesday rolled around and Bobby set a state of an angel in his backyard.

 “Why are you putting a statue here, Bobby? Look’s freakishly out of place.” Bobby jumped out of his skin and whipped around staring at Dean who was leaning against the house. Not one to beat around the bush, Bobby took a more straight foreword approach than Sam.

“Well, boy, this is where Sam and I burried….” Dean interrupted him.

“Oh man, Cas is gonna find this hilarious! I’m gonna go get him.” Dean ran into the house and Bobby sighed. Putting his hand atop the angel where they laid Castiel to rest he looked down at the stone sculpture.

Finally, he let a few tears fall.

“Idjit.”

\---

Thursday came and it had officially been one week since Castiel had been shot.

Sam and Bobby just sat in the living room, nursing some Jack and watching Dean Wax the Impala—still repressing the memory for his own sanity. At least there hadn’t been any attacks this week.

Small miracles.

“Sam, we need to tell him.”

“I know, Bobby.” That was the end of that conversation.

Dean bound up the steps of the porch and into the house, grinning from ear to ear. The grin slowly dropped from his face when he saw the somber mood that Bobby and Sam were in.

“What’s up?” Neither of them said anything. “Bobby?” Said main just looked to the floor and took another drink. “Sammy?” Sam stared straight ahead of him for as long as he could before looking to his brother. His breath hitched when he saw a little, angel pendent hanging around his brother’s neck.

Dean sucked in a breath when he saw the pain in his brother’s eyes.

“What’s wrong, Sammy? Has there been an attack? Do we need to hunt? How many people died this time? It’s okay, I’m a big boy, you can tell me.” Dean attempted to lighten the mood but, if anything, it made things worse. Pushing his palms into his eyes, Sam stood up and forced himself to speak.

“Dean,” The pain in Sam’s voice is what got his attention. The last time he sounded like that… well… it was when he told him he sold his soul to get him back.

“Is Lucifer back? That’s what it is, isn’t it? Fucking shit! I knew something like this was going to….”

“Dean,” Sam’s voice didn’t get any louder but more pain leaked through in his voice. Dean just looked back over to him and prepared himself for the worst. “Dean, Cas is dead.”

Dean just looked between Sam and Bobby a few times before laughing and shaking his head.

“Come on man, just tell me. You don’t have to soften the blow.”

“Castiel is dead, Dean.” This time it was Bobby who said it. Dean whipped his head to where the man was sitting, knocking back the rest of his drink.

“Alright, you two, you seriously need to cut it the fuck out. Just tell me what the hell is going on so we can….”

“Cas is dead, Dean. He died last week. We buried him in the backyard.” Dean’s face hardened as he stared at his brother’s face.

“Alright, I don’t know what the fuck you two are up to, but Castiel is not dead. He was talking to be as I waxed the Impala.”

“You’ve been out there alone all morning, Dean.” Dean just growled aloud and snapped at Sam.

“No I haven’t. I gave him the pendent I showed you the other day, Sammy. He loved it.” Sam grabbed the small figurine that lay against Dean’s heart.  

“This pendent?” Dean looked down to Sammy’s humongous hand and, sure enough, there was a little Castiel pendent nestled into his palm. When the fuck did that get there?

“Y-“ Dean cleared this throat. “Yea, how’d that get there?”

“Dean, Cas is dead.”

“No he isn’t Sammy!”

“Dean….”

“Cas! Cas get in here!” Dean looked to the door, waiting to hear the sound of footsteps but when none came he looked back to Sam. The pain in Sam’s eyes was agonizing now and Bobby just stared at the floor, but his ball cap was off and he ran one hand though what was left of his hair.

Dean ran out the door.

“CAS! CAS WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!” Running over to the Impala, where he’d left him, Dean saw nothing but the open container of wax and two opened bottles of beer—one left untouched.

“CAS!” Dean ran around the yard. He ran to the garage. “CAS! COME ON! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

Starting to get frantic, Dean ran back to the house when he couldn’t fine Cas at the garage and burst in the door. Sam and Bobby were in the exact same spots when he ran out of the out and if he bothered to look their way, he’d see the pain in their eyes at his shouting.  As he was, he didn’t even to spare them a glance.

Running up the stairs, he opened the door to his and Castiel’s room.

“CAS?!” When he saw that Cas wasn’t in their room he opened the door to every room in the house like a mad man.  Sweat was pouring down his face, mixing in with the tears streaming out of his eyes.

Hysterical, Dean sprinted back down the stairs, and busted the screen door to the back yard right off it’s hinges.

“CASTIEL!” HE scanned the back yard, his whole world stopping and his breath catching in his throat when he spotted the stone angel under the oak tree.

“Angel?” This time is was a whisper, a whimper. Dean took a step and then fell flat on his face, forgetting about the step off the back porch. Scrambling back up, Dean stumbled to where the angel sat, his knees giving out when he was right in front of it.

_Beloved friend, brother, lover_

_Angel_

_All we are is Dust in the Wind_

_“We’ll meet again in heaven_

_I love you, Dean”_

_Castiel_

The world was blissfully silent for a moment before a scream broke through the air. 

Startled, a brid took flight toward the heaves. 


End file.
